Being an aromantic
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: OS. Lily et Scorpius étaient amis. Lily et Scorpius passaient des nuits ensemble. Tout allait bien. Puis Lily a dit "je t'aime" et il n'a pas pu lui répondre. Scorpius est un aromantique, et ça, elle ne peut pas le comprendre.


Quand elle était plus jeune, elle avait toujours eu peur de se prendre un rateau. De tomber amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. Enfin, elle n'avait jamais pensé en arriver là.

Avec lui, tout semblait facile. Ils s'entendaient très bien. Il se voyait plusieurs fois dans la semaine, et ce n'était pas rare qu'il reste la nuit chez elle ou inversement.

Puis ce matin, en se réveillant dans ses bras, elle s'était senti tellement bien.

Alors elle lui avait dit. Comme ça. Trois fois rien. Juste 'je t'aime'. Elle l'avait senti se figer.

C'était un peu trop tôt, avait-elle pensé. Juste trois mois, elle ne savait même pas s'il y avait une part de vérité dans ses mots. Alors elle le lui avait dit, pour le rassurer. Plus tard peut-être, avait-elle ajouté, l'air de ne pas y toucher. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse, juste pas à quel rythme.

Il ne se détendait pas, et elle se dit qu'il ne cherchait pas de relation sentimentale. Elle était déçue, et sûrement un peu blessée dans son amour propre.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot. Ils se rhabillèrent avant de migrer vers la cuisine. Il fit du thé.

Il ne la regardait toujours pas. Il paraissait nerveux.

"Scorpius, je..."

La tasse qu'il tenait s'écrasa sur le sol. Il alla chercher sa baguette et revint, puis lança un Recurvite puis un Reparo, avant de poser sa baguette sur le plan de travail.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. La discussion n'allait pas être facile.

"Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. Ça prend du temps. Je comprends, ça ne me blesse pas. Je ne peux pas te demander du jour au lendemain de m'aimer comme si j'étais celle avec qui tu passeras le reste de ta vie."

Il resta silencieux un long moment. Puis il sembla prendre une décision.

"Lily, je t'apprécie énormément, seulement..."

Il laissa les mots en suspend, le regard se perdant dans le vague.

"Quoi ?" demanda Lily en s'attachant les cheveux.

Il tapota la table des doigts, comme s'il jouait un air de musique.

"Je suis aromantique."

Cela semblait être une révélation importante pour lui mais Lily n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.

"Je te demande pardon ?"

Scorpius soupira. A chaque fois, ils avaient tous la même réaction.

"Aromantique. Aro, si tu préfères. Ça veut dire que je ne ressens pas de sentiments amoureux." expliqua-t-il.

Il se tut, attendant la batterie de questions absurdes qui allait suivre. C'était toujours la même chose.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

"Tu ne ressens rien ?" demanda-t-elle, comme choquée.

La question la plus stupide en premier, au moins c'était fait.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça. Les aros peuvent ressentir une attraction physique et créer des amitiés très fortes." répondit-il.

"Mais vous ne tombez jamais amoureux." dit-elle dubitative.

Scorpius confirma de la tête, buvant son thé.

"C'est triste !"

"Je ne sais pas." répondit honnêtement son partenaire.

"Vous n'avez jamais de coups de foudre ?"

"Non."

A vrai-dire, il ne pouvait même pas réellement définir un coup de foudre.

"Mais tu as déjà eu des crushs ? Des petits faibles ?" insista-t-elle.

Ça commençait à le lasser. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait comprendre ?

"Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. On peux avoir des " crushs amicaux", si tu veux. On peut être vraiment attirés par des gens de façon complètement platonique : vouloir les connaître, etc mais sans intention romantique derrière. On appelle ça des squishs."

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui expliquait, les gens ne voulaient pas comprendre.

"Mais tu es jeune, si ça se trouve tu n'as pas encore trouvé la bonne personne et tu tomberas amoureux plus tard."

La phrase. Celle qui revenait chaque fois qu'il disait qu'il était aro à quelqu'un.

"Tu le sens au fond de toi, tu le sais. C'est comme si tu me disais que je ne peux pas savoir si je suis hétérosexuel ou homosexuel avant de coucher avec quelqu'un."

Ça commençait à l'énerver.

"Ce n'est pas possible de ne pas ressentir de sentiment amoureux."

Première nouvelle. Il faillit en rire.

"Pense comme tu veux, je sais qui je suis." fut la seule réponse de Scorpius.

Il était fatigué qu'on remette toujours en doute son identité.

"Si tu faisais un effort..."

Scorpius se mit à rire. Et lui qui avait toujours cru qu'elle était intelligente.

"Si tu faisais un effort, tu pourrais être homosexuelle ?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est débile comme question. On ne choisit pas son orientation sexuelle."

"On ne choisit pas d'être aromantique non plus." rétorqua-t-il en reposant sa tasse sur la table un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

"C'est reconnu scientifiquement ?"

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Comment pouvait-on prouver l'absence de sentiment amoureux scientifiquement, ça le dépassait.

"En fait c'est juste un genre que vous vous donnez. Comme ça vous pouvez recaler les gens comme vous voulez sans explication et même vous faire plaindre. Cool." fit la jeune femme avant de sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte violemment.

Scorpius lâcha un soupir. Être aromantique n'était pas facile tous les jours.

* * *

 **Je suis moi-même aromantique et j'ai écrit ceci pour essayer de nous faire connaître mais surtout comprendre. La réaction de Lily est assez courante parmi les gens (inclus nos familles et parfois nos amis) et assez lassante, même si sans doute compréhensible si vous n'êtes pas aro.**

 **Je tenais aussi à faire la distinction entre aromantique et asexuel. Les aromantiques (aros) ne ressentent pas d'attirance romantique, les asexuels (aces) ne ressentent pas d'attirance sexuelle. Tous les asexuels ne sont pas aromantiques, et tous les aromantiques ne sont pas asexuels.**

 **Je vais essayer de répondre aux Guests ici parce que je ne peux pas leur répondre ailleurs.**

 **Alea :** **Merci pour les corrections, j'ai fait les modifications nécessaires. J'ai aussi essayé de préciser pour le squish, mais je ne suis pas certaine du résultat. Ta compréhension me fait plaisir, c'est rare de rencontrer des gens aussi ouverts que toi.**

 **Amista : La question n'est pas bête du tout. En tant qu'aro, je préfère éviter le terme "amour" quand ça concerne un domaine qui n'est pas romantique quand je me réfère aux relations que peuvent entretenir les aros. J'ai moi-même des amis qui me sont très proches que j'adore, et une famille que j'aime plus ou moins selon les jours. Les aros peuvent lier des amitiés très fortes -que certains d'entre nous considèrent plus que de l'amitié sans pouvoir appeler ça de l'amour-. Le seul amour qu'un aro ne peut pas connaitre est romantique : on peut très bien être aro et avoir de vrais meilleurs amis ou réellement apprécier sa famille. Notre différence avec la norme n'est pas au niveau de l'amour mais de la romance. J'espère que ça répond à ta question !**


End file.
